S'abandonner
by Shima-chan
Summary: [OS] Il se rend compte ce soir qu'il est parfois inutile de lutter contre l'inévitable. Lorsque les torsions d'estomac se multiplient, il est temps de s'abandonner...


**Auteur** : Shima-chan  
**Base** : Harry Potter, tomes 1 à 5  
**Genre** : romance, introspection  
**Disclamer** : Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling, pour notre plus grand plaisir !  
**Note** : une fic dans la lignée de _S'interdire_. Ca ne finit pas vraiment, mais ça ne commence pas vraiment non plus. Ce n'est finalement pas un HPDM, mais un SSHP. Encore que les coller de suite serait présomptueux… Bref, tout ça pour en venir au fait que je la dédicace à mes Maraudeuses, sans qui la vie ne serait pas aussi belle. Bonne lecture !

**S'abandonner**

Le dîner est terminé depuis quelques instants. Je n'y ai pas assisté, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas une question de nourriture, mais une question de torsion d'estomac.

Ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines. Un entraînement plus dur que les autres, moi peut-être plus exigeant que d'ordinaire. Je me cherche sans doute des excuses, parce que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas vraiment pardonnable. Mais lorsque ses larmes ont débordé, j'ai senti quelque chose craquer en moi. J'ai reconnu la douleur. La douleur d'un enfant qui n'en est plus vraiment un, celle d'un garçon propulsé bien trop rapidement dans le monde des adultes, celle d'un adolescent trop fier pour se laisser aller devant l'autorité répugnée.

Et lorsqu'il est tombé à genou, secoué de spasmes, tremblant tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à articuler, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur devant ses propres souvenirs, ses propres pensées remises à flots, je n'ai pu que le suivre, l'entourer de mes bras et le bercer.

Ça a duré quelques minutes ou bien des heures, je ne saurai dire. Moi lui murmurant que ça passerait, que ce n'était que le passé. Lui accroché à mes épaules comme si j'étais la seule chose qui le retenait encore ici, ses hurlements désespérés me vrillant les tympans et ses larmes trempant ma robe et ma chemise. Il a fini par se calmer et s'endormir.

Et je suis resté là, immobile avec ce garçon dans les bras, écroulé sur moi qui m'étais adossé au mur, les yeux perdus dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens et que j'aurai sûrement préféré ne pas connaître. Pour ne pas voir le vrai lui, pour garder l'image toute faite que j'avais de lui. Pour ne pas le regarder différemment.

Pour ne pas poser _ce_ regard sur lui.

* * *

Je sors de la Grande Salle, et ce soir encore il n'a pas assisté au dîner. Il y vient de moins en moins souvent depuis ce jour-là. Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même du mal à m'y rendre, et mes amis doivent la plupart du temps m'y traîner. 

J'aurai presque peur de le voir. C'est idiot, après tout, c'est moi qui ai initié le contact. Enfin, le vrai, celui dont j'avais envie. Le premier est venu de lui. Des images qu'il m'a fait voir, des événements qu'il m'a fait revivre, des cris qu'il m'a fait entendre. Je ne me suis rendu compte de ce premier contact qu'en reprenant mes esprits. Nous étions par terre, moi avachi sur lui, lui adossé au mur. J'étais épuisé, tellement las que je n'ai même pas eu la force de m'indigner de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Nous avons échangé un regard, puis je me suis relevé, ai ramassé ma baguette et me suis dirigé vers la porte, sans un mot. La main sur la poignée, je me suis retourné pour le regarder se relever et se diriger vers son bureau. Ses épaules étaient basses, et je suis presque sûr que ses jambes étaient aussi incertaines que les miennes. Il s'est assis, a passé les mains dans ses cheveux puis a relevé la tête, presque surpris de me voir encore dans la pièce.

Quelque chose est passée à cet instant. Je n'ai pas su quoi, sur le moment, mais je peux maintenant dire que c'était de la reconnaissance. Autant moi pour lui, que lui pour moi.

Alors j'ai souri, et je suis sorti.

* * *

En réalité, nous n'étions pas si différents. Il a fermé la porte et j'ai soupiré, un sourire jouant aux commissures de mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux. C'était de la désillusion. 

Ça fait mal la désillusion. Ça vous renvoie toutes vos erreurs, toute votre partialité, vos prises de position et vos paroles haineuses au visage. Mais en vous les multipliant pas cent. Histoire d'être sûre que vous ne recommencerez pas.

Cette nuit-là, paradoxalement, je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis des années. Mais j'aurai du me méfier, parce que c'est le lendemain que les torsions d'estomac se sont manifestées.

Je suis entré dans ma classe en envoyant valdinguer la porte contre le mur, je les ai regardés avec autant de dégoût que les autres matins. Je les ai comptés, sermonnés et terrorisés avant de lancer le sujet du cours.

Et comme d'habitude, je l'ai interrogé pour le couvrir de honte. Mais lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les siens, j'ai eu une seconde d'hésitation. Une seconde durant laquelle ses yeux ont pris un éclat insoupçonné jusqu'alors. Une toute petite seconde qui a suffi pour que mon estomac se torde, que les mots se bousculent dans ma bouche et que je manque bafouiller.

Manquer oui, parce que ce n'est pas après plus de vingt ans d'espionnage que l'on peut se permettre de bafouiller devant un regard un peu trop insistant auquel on ne préfère pas donner de signification. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Je range mes affaires lentement et fais signe à mes amis de partir devant, que je les rejoindrai pour le dîner. J'attends quelques instants que la salle de classe se vide et j'avance vers l'estrade. Il se tient debout, rassemblant les fioles que nous avons déposées chacun notre tour durant l'heure écoulée. 

Il me tourne le dos, mais je vois un frisson parcourir ses épaules à l'instant où il se rend compte de ma présence. Il ne dit rien, ne prend même pas la peine de me faire face, mais ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais espéré.

Je me dis souvent que c'est l'espoir qui m'a fait vivre toutes ces années, mais je sais qu'avec lui, il me faudra quelque chose d'autre. De l'audace, peut-être. Alors d'une voix que je veux assurée, je lui rappelle que je serai là ce soir, comme le mois dernier, celui où cet étrange dialogue à sens unique a commencé.

Il baisse la tête, du moins je le déduis en voyant s'élargir le col de sa robe dans sa nuque. Sans en attendre plus, je fais demi-tour et je sors rejoindre mes amis. Nous dînons, il n'est encore une fois pas à la table des professeurs, puis je m'éclipse pour le rejoindre.

* * *

Le tic-tac de l'horloge qui me fait face résonne dans mon cœur alors que les minutes s'égrènent inexorablement jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Je ne sais pas quand mon rythme cardiaque a pris la cadence de ce maudit compteur de temps, mais ça a légèrement tendance à m'angoisser. Je ne devrai pas. Je n'ai aucune raison d'angoisser. Il est mon élève, je n'ai pas à faire ça, rien ne me pousse à faire ça si ce n'est son regard. 

Ses sublimes yeux verts… (1)

Je manque de sursauter lorsqu'il frappe à la porte. Tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne l'aurai pas entendu s'il n'avait pas décalé les battements de mon cœur. Ce qu'il fait bien trop souvent, d'ailleurs.

Je ne me lève pas, la porte reconnaît sa signature magique et lui ouvre le passage d'elle-même. Il entre et ses yeux se posent sur moi dès la première seconde. Je fais fi de l'accélération qui s'opère dans ma poitrine et me lève, me mettant en position. Il a l'air de comprendre et nous commençons la séance.

* * *

Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui disais qu'il s'est montré extrêmement gentil durant la séance de ce soir. Je ne suis tombé qu'une fois, lors de sa troisième attaque, et suite à ça il n'a pas cherché plus loin. En fait, depuis cette séance du mois dernier, il ne cherche jamais plus loin que les souvenirs qui me font pleurer. Il les contourne, fait demi-tour, les esquive, mais ne les refait plus remonter à la surface. 

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de son attention ou me sentir offusqué qu'il croie que je ne suis pas capable de les affronter.

Je remets ma cape, range ma baguette et ajuste ma sacoche sur mon épaule. Il se tient de nouveau immobile face à moi, le regard fixé sur mon visage mais voyant bien au-delà.

Je ne cherche pas à le ramener, je pense connaître pertinemment le fond de ses pensées. J'entretiens sensiblement les mêmes à son sujet depuis près d'un mois, après tout. Mais je préfère ne pas aller le chercher. Son éthique se débat très certainement avec sa raison ou quoi que ce puisse être qui le fait froncer les sourcils, et je n'ai pas envie d'être le responsable de la perte de ses repères.

Il m'a fait perdre les miens, je sais à quel point cela peut être douloureux.

Alors je hoche doucement la tête et me retourne vers la porte. Elle s'ouvre de nouveau d'elle-même et je la franchis.

Je prie toute la volonté que je possède pour ne pas me retourner.

* * *

Mon regard dérive, apprenant par cœur les traits de son visage si jeune et qui a pourtant déjà tant vécu. C'est incroyable combien je me retrouve en lui. Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je le méprisais, aujourd'hui… 

Aujourd'hui il me fait perdre pied d'un seul regard. Et c'est ça le pire : ce n'est qu'un regard.

Il ne me supplie même pas, il ne cherche pas à m'atteindre. Il cherche juste à se protéger. A me protéger ?

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je ne réalise qu'il n'est plus là qu'en sentant le courant d'air froid venu du couloir caresser mon visage. Un étrange sentiment d'urgence s'empare de moi, et ce n'est pas une accélération que subit mon cœur, c'est une implosion.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ce gosse m'a fait ?!

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai rouvert la porte et je m'avance au milieu du couloir. Il a dû entendre mes pas car il s'est arrêté. Je soupirerai presque de soulagement si ses épaules, si tout son corps n'était pas aussi tendu.

Et moi, je reprends ma respiration comme si j'avais traversé tout le château en courant, alors que je n'ai eu qu'à faire trois pas pour me retrouver là, à la vue et aux sus de tous, mais devant son dos qu'il m'offre en toute confiance.

Lentement, je le vois se retourner vers moi, ses yeux bien plus perdus que quelques minutes auparavant. Il veut une réponse. Et il est en droit de la demander.

Il s'avance, toujours mu d'une lenteur appréhensive. Un murmure atteint mes oreilles.

_- _Severus.

Il semble si fragile à cet instant, alors qu'en un mot il vient de balayer toutes mes certitudes branlantes, toutes mes convictions fêlées, toute ma vie.

D'un pas en arrière, je lui laisse libre l'entrée à mes appartements. Alors qu'il en franchit le seuil, ses yeux ne me quittent pas.

Et la lueur qui y brille semble me défier de changer d'avis maintenant que j'ai accepté l'inévitable.

**FIN**

(1) Pour celles et ceux qui cherchent une magnifique histoire à savourer, je ne peux que vous recommander _Green Eyes Sublime, _traduction de **mnemesysfr** d'après un texte original d'**Angel Spirit**. Ce SSHP est un pur régal de tendresse. C'est cette fic qui m'a rendue accroc à ce couple, je ne le cache pas.

Je remercie asuka snape pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur d'auteur. En effet, j'avais d'abord précisé que cette fic avait été écrite par **Taotie**, il n'en est rien. En revanche, Taotie a achevé la traduction de _Si vous êtes prêt_, la seconde fic SSHP qui m'a rendue, non seulement accroc au genre, mais tout simplement folle! Sautez dessus, le début se trouvant sur le profil de **Gaeriel Palpatine**!!!

_Achevée le 19 mai 2007._


End file.
